


James and Lily's 100 ways of saying I love you

by 70sjily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70sjily/pseuds/70sjily
Summary: 100 various ways of how James and Lily express their love towards each other.Based on 100 prompts by p0ck3tf0x on tumblr.





	James and Lily's 100 ways of saying I love you

_"Pull over. Let me drive for a while."_

 

James shakes his head and holds himself from yawning. "Go back to sleep, Lily. We'll arrive at Hogsmeade around 4 am? I think? So you still have approximately-" James glances at his watch that his parents had given him for his 17th birthday. "2 hours to sleep. Shhh, go to sleep child." James reaches out and ruffles Lily's hair as if she is his goddamn sister. "I can't believe you are calling me a child and no I won't go back to sleep. You have been driving for 3 hours. It is not fair when you were the one helping me getting through this weekend."

James has spent the weekend at the Evans because Lily accidentally blurted out that she is actually dating someone. It was actually Petunia's fault because she could not shut up about how perfect her Vernon is so Lily decided to just flex on her sister and it would end there. But Petunia being Petunia dared Lily to bring her "boyfriend with the most beautiful hazel eyes" to their cousin's wedding. So, Lily Evans literally stormed through the heads' dorm after the break, asking James to be her fake boyfriend for the weekend. It surprised Lily (actually it didn't really, we all know James loves this type of shit) when James agreed. So, here they are. Driving across the country in ungodly hours and trying to make it to Hogwarts in time for their Monday classes.

Lily turns her body to James, noticing how exhausted he looks. "Why are you feeling sorry? I agreed on helping you." James smiles at Lily, thinking that he would not choose another way to spend his weekend. "And it was fun watching Vernon losing himself on the dance floor, believe me." Lily couldn't help but laughs along. "He only "lost" himself on the dance floor because he is jealous of you but seriously, James pulls over, let me drive for a while or I'll pull the car over for you by myself." Lily reaches for the car's steering wheel. "Merlin, Lily-" James laughs loudly "Fine, I'll pull over officer Evans."

James steer the car into the roadside and Lily couldn't help but feel attracted at how James swiftly pulled the car over. That is weird but hey, everyone have their own kink. They finally switch places and even though James didn't want to admit but he is relieved to finally get some rest after 3 hours of long drive since tomorrow is Monday. James groans thinking about the classes and all the homework that he didn't even think of during the weekend he spent with Lily's family. He looks over at right side where Lily is driving and he smiles, thinking to himself of how beautiful she looks right now. Her cheeks are flushed from the late winter cold complimenting her beautiful red hair which she has tied into a ponytail. He wonders how it feels like to run his fingers through her hair. _"It must be soft and it would smell nice i think? Does it smell like lilies? No it would not. Lily Evans would not choose something so plain and obvious so it could be strawberries-"_  James's train of thoughts is interrupted when Lily taps his arms. "James, tell me a story so that I won't fall asleep."

James straightens up his back and laughs. "Regretting it now, Evans?" Lily reaches over and punches his shoulder lightly. "Tell me how you managed to convince your dad of letting you borrow his car." "Well it's not that hard to be honest. They love me you know? My parents? I'm like their only child-" Lily wants to protest. "Yes, I know there is Sirius so that actually applies to both of us. They love Sirius like their own child and that made me so grateful because we are his only family now. Merlin, Sirius doesn’t even talk to his own brother except for a few jabs once a week." Lily has always admires James's friendship. Sure they are assholes but you have to admit it that they truly care for each other. "Your parents are really nice. I like them so much." James smiles softly. "They like you too. To be honest, they like everyone that I'm friends with." "Am I their favorite, then?" Lily raises her eyebrows playfully. "I don't think so. Pete is their favorite since he loves helping them in the kitchen but don't worry, if you visit my house enough maybe you'll get to be their new favorite.” Lily laughs and James Potter decides that is now his _most_ favorite sound in the world. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever publishing a written jily piece. if its horrible, i am sorry pls arrest me officer but I really hope that all of you liked it and if u do have any opinion, please leave a comment! thank you!


End file.
